Card Master
by zed019
Summary: Reincarnation: check, Pill concocting: check, Card captor Sakura: what?. Minor Cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Reincarnation, a very popular notion in novels in our world along with summoning to another world into a fantasy where swords and magic exist.

Well this incredible phenomenon happened to me when I woke up one morning in a body of a young aristocrat boy by the name of Zed, He was a ten year old boy of a long long line of pill concoction masters, but sadly has no talent in it whatsoever, from what the foreign memories of Zed that I inherited tells me, is that he took an untested pill that he concocted himself to prove his worth, unfortunately the result was that he died and I miraculously came to inhabit his body which makes no sense since I'm still alive, but what really surprised me is that game like HUD hovering and blinking at the the corner of my sight. I would have panicked some more in my situation but the chance of obtaining magic and practicing this magic exited me so I willed myself to push the blinking HUD.

 **Name: Zed Fanon**

 **Class: Card Master**

 **Level: 1**

 **Skills:**

 **Card capture lvl 1: captures monster and turn them into cards with a small percentage.**

 **Storage space lvl 1: a dimension space used to store items, current capacity 20 items, same items can be stacked up to 99. Increase levels as the host level increases.**

 **Card summon lvl 1: summon a monster from the card under your control to fight for you, current number of summon monster capability: 1**

 **Card refine lvl 1: can combine cards in possession to upgrade card to increase its stats, higher levels means high experience.**

 **Card combine lvl 1: combines card to create new items or card monsters.**

 **Card item conversion lvl 1: Converts cards into items, higher level means high chance of success.**

 **Card defense lvl 1: summons cards to act as a shield, the stronger the card the powerful the shield, the higher the skill the higher the effect of the card will be, this skill has a different card slots.**

 **Card attack lvl 1: converts card into a magical attack, higher levels means higher damage.**

I was happy with the skills I got, I then sorted out the rest of Zed's memory, everyone in their family treats him cordially although there is a hint of disappointment but never hateful, the servants treat him nicely enough. He is the fifth child of the house of Fanon which means that he is unlikely to inherit the family business and legacy but that is alright to me, I have skills now. From Zed's memory, he found out that he have really absolute freedom since no one has time for his abysmal talent, he is greatly overlooked and given free reign of his time, he is from a rich family so he is given a monthly allowance. The currency in this world is as follows, one hundred copper is one silver, one hundred silver is one gold, one million gold is one platinum.

I currently have ten gold coins, it's a lot if you are a commoner but this fund is already reduced seeing as my previous host bought the majority of his money to procure questionable and dubious alchemy ingredients and tools.

I also found out that this world is infested with monsters like the fantasy setting that it is. I took my ten gold coin and informed my servants that I will be back at evening and I went to the shops to browse the items there. Turns out that pill concoction and potions are the same type branch of alchemy and that pills are merely the concentrated form of potions. I bought 50 red potion that recovers 100 hp at 1 silver each and 25 blue potions that recovers 100 mp at 2 silver each brining the total of one gold. I then went to the local blacksmith and bought a customize leather armor as they don't sell one at child size for 5 gold. I'm left with 4 gold which I bought a sturdy small lightweight crossbow for 2 gold and bought 1000 bolts of paralyzingly arrows for 2 gold which left me currently broke.

From what I remember, there is a forest nearby which is infested with slimes, a low level monster which is a popular testing ground for adventurers as the forest is filled with many simple herbs. It took around a 30 minute walk for me to arrive there. There were certainly slimes alright, I only saw a red, orange and blue slime along the way as I took a secluded place for me to train in away from prying eyes.

Using by my crossbow bolts I paralyzed the slime I encountered and used my card capture skill, I quickly found out that it was easier to capture enemies with status inflicted buff and I quickly accumulated 200 red slime cards, 100 orange slime cards and 200 blue slime cards.

I used my card refine skill on red slime, I used a total of 100 red slime cards to make a lv 25 red slime and I also used 100 blue slime card to make a level 25 blue slime. I found out that combing the same monster has a chance of upgrading their quality as I now have a +3 level 25 red slime and a +5 level 25 blue slime. I then tested the card item conversion here's the result.

100 red slime pills, restores 100 hp, 100 blue slime pills, restores 100 mp, and lastly 100 orange slime pills which restores 500 hp, it essentially was a one to one ratio conversion at least for now.

By the end of the day I leveled up to lvl 10, my skill also increased from card capture lvl 5, storage space lvl 10, I can put up 65 items now, card refine lvl 3 and card item conversion lvl 5. Overall today was a good day, I still have 1000 paralyzingly bolts left that I will use tomorrow. I went back home immediately, no one really bothers with me, I took a bath, changed my clothes and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

On the next day, the first thing I did after I woke up is checking the stat of my slimes.

 **Red slime +3**

 **lvl: 25**

 **Hp: 2000/ Mp: 200**

 **Skills:**

 **Charge lvl 3: lunges at the enemy dealing 106% damage.**

 **Dash lvl 3: moves faster than usual.**

* * *

 **Blue slime +5**

 **lvl: 25**

 **Hp: 1300 / Mp: 2000**

 **Skills:**

 **Frost bolt lvl 3: fires a bolt of cold energy, each level adds another additional bolt. Lvl 3 frost bolt = 3 frost bolt dealing 106% cold damage, has a small chance to freeze target.**

Satisfied I went to wash my face and ate breakfast. I then informed my servants that I will be going out again. Since I packed my daily necessities, clothes food, etc. from the house into my storage space, I was all set I arrived at slime forest and used the skill, card summon to summon my red slime, since I had nothing better to do I unsummoned and summoned my red slime again and again for half a day which made my card summon skill to level 3 which I can summon up to three monsters. Summoning up my red and blue slime I headed deeper into the forest. All enemy slimes were quickly decimated by my high level slimes under my command. I didn't even get to use my 1000 paralyzingly bolts as I left the gruntwork to my slimes I consumed one blue slime pill after another but targeted to capture only blue slimes to convert them into blue slime pills. My 100 blue slime pills never dwindled but increased instead to 500 pieces by the end of the day. I was about to head home when I spotted something white moving. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was a white slime. Smilingly I took my paralyzing bolt and loaded my crossbow and fired at the white slime. The capture should have been easy, I quickly found out that the slime has a heal skill, a status removal skill and a light magic attack skill which it attacked me with, I was surprised, but then I salivated at the slime, I quickly ordered my blue and green slime into formation and attacked the white slime, it took 30 minutes of battle to not kill the white slime and only weaken it, easier said than done when it has a heal skill. The slime was notoriously tough, it attacks with a high level laser beam attack and heals itself almost endlessly, I was forced to use all my remaining pills to both me and my summons like water which made my heart ache. In the end persevered and caught it with card capture. I quickly inspected the card why the bastard was so tough.

 **Holy slime +8**

 **lvl: 50**

 **Hp: 15000 / Mp: 20000**

 **\- A special slime variant of a white slime.**

 **Skills:**

 **Ray lvl 5: deals 120% holy damage by a form of concentrated light(laser)**

 **Heal lvl 10: Heals 1000 Hp, higher lvl have has higher heal and less mp consumption.**

 **Holy recovery lvl 5: Heals group with 1000 hp and gives hp regeneration, higher levels means less mp consumption.**

 **Cure lvl (max): cures silence, poison, paralyze, stone and disease.**

 **Holy heart lvl 5: regenerates mp faster, higher levels means higher regeneration rate**.

"Holy Shit." I said as I looked through the the overpowered stats and skills, I had hit the jackpot. Although I was now very poor, I really became overpowered with this slime.

I headed home that day with smiles and giggles.

* * *

The city of Rosenberg, was known as the city of alchemists, why was it known that is because of the abundant resources of the slime forest. Many herbs and slimes live there and slime cores which are the main ingredient of many potions and pill concocting is a staple for many alchemist, both novice and veteran, it is also home to many renowned alchemists like the house of Fanon and a branch of prosperous adventurers guild to cater to the alchemists daily bread and butter. Overall Rosenberg city is a popular city.

One day it was reported that a white slime appeared in the slime forest, white slimes are considered a rare monster, although rare, it was quite a troublesome monster to deal with its special skills and innate abilities resulting in a higher bar of difficulty of challenge and its core it had the same value as the other regular slimes, so this slime was mostly ignored as it wasn't worth the trouble, it wasn't like a rare slime king spawn that has a very big and special slime core that was worth money that adventures quickly sought after. That was why Zed didn't encounter any adventurers while hunting said white slime, it wasn't just worth the trouble for the many adventurers that hunt in the slime forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Naruto is the head house of the noble house of Fanon located in Rosenberg City. Naruto ponders about his house, his first son Allen was groomed to be his successor while his three daughters Ana, Adele, and Anice where groomed to be a bride for them to make an alliance and connections with other prominent family. Meanwhile his second son and his fifth child was average, all his sons and daughters inherited their talent in alchemy, all except Zed. Naruto sighed, at least he could let his fifth child live a normal life, his relationship which All his family was normal enough and his wife Hinata was supportive to all their children, still though he wished Zed would have some talent in alchemy.

Zed just arrived at home from his scuffle with the holy slime. He smiled at the the thought of his achievement. The next day he hunted the slime forest again, he did this for a year, this was his haul.

20,000 Red slime card

5,000 Orange slime card

40,000 blue slime card

Meanwhile this was his slime monster stats.

* * *

 **Red slime +6**

 **lvl: 60**

 **Hp: 7000/ Mp: 1000**

 **Skills:**

 **Charge lvl 6: lunges at the enemy dealing 112% damage.**

 **Dash lvl 5: moves faster than usual.**

* * *

 **Blue slime +10**

 **lvl: 65**

 **Hp: 10000 / Mp: 20000**

 **Skills:**

 **Frost bolt lvl 9: fires a bolt of cold energy, each level adds another additional bolt. Lvl 9 frost bolt = 9 frost bolt dealing 127% cold damage, has a small chance to freeze target.**

* * *

 **Holy slime +8**

 **lvl: 100**

 **Hp: 30000 / Mp: 40000**

 **\- A special slime variant of a white slime.**

 **Skills:**

 **Ray lvl 7: deals 130% holy damage by a form of concentrated light(laser)**

 **Heal lvl 15: Heals 1500 Hp, higher lvl have has higher heal and less mp consumption.**

 **Holy recovery lvl 20: Heals group with 2000 hp and gives hp regeneration, higher levels means less mp consumption.**

 **Cure lvl (max): cures silence, poison, paralyze, stone and disease.**

 **Holy heart lvl 7: regenerates mp faster, higher levels means higher regeneration rate.**

 **Haste lvl 10: makes target perception of time move faster.**

 **Group haste lvl 5: makes group perception of time move faster.**

* * *

I exchanged my cards with my item conversion skill and this was what got.

 **25,000 Red slime pills**

 **7,000 Orange slime pills**

 **60,000 Blue slime pills.**

You must be wondering why they are different amount from the cards I obtained, the answer is simple, I leveled up my card item conversion skill. I'm now also level 35 which I'm proud at. Over the course of the year I also accumulated 5,000 gold from my allowance. my brother is quickly rising from his peers in the field of alchemy and has gotten many offers from many sects while my all my sisters were already married within the year.

My life is already secure as I leisurely hunt slimes now and just for the heck of it I bought a small shop at an unoticable corner part of town near Marcus street and named it 'Eccentric Slime Emporium'', I decided to open my shop once a week, I sell mostly red slime pills at 1 silver each and blue slime pills at 2 silver each, which is mostly the same at their counterpart but the difference is that my pills tasted sweet, while I sell my orange slime pills at 5 silver.

Anyway I found out that my cards have effect of boosting stats, my red slime card increases strength +1, my blue slime card increases intelligence by +1 while my orange slime increases vitality by +3. This was mostly due to my capture card skill which leveled to 10 and unlocked this effect.

My cards themselves isn't very large itself and the size is small, I commissioned a blacksmith with a custom design necklace with a ten slots and bracelets with 5 slots. The design itself were not unusual as the blacksmith had the same request with jewelers to make slotted swords and armors with enchanted jeweler so it wasn't far off abnormal in the situation.

My commission fairly went without a hitch as I have fifteen prototype bracelet and fifteen necklaces which I slotted them with cards so here's my inventory.

 **(5)+5 str red slime bracelet [1 gold]**

 **(5)+5 int blue slime bracelet [1** **gold]**

 **(5)+15 vit orange slime bracelet [5 gold]**

 **(5)+10 str red slime necklace [5 gold]**

 **(5)+10 int blue slime necklace [5 gold]**

 **(5)+30 vit orange slime bracelet [25 gold]**

 **25,000 Red slime pills [1 silver]**

 **7,000 Orange slime pills [5 silver]**

 **60,000 Blue slime pills [2 silver]**

The day finally arrived when I opened my shop, I was dressed ordinarily but donned a mask as not to expose my identity, there were no people people in my shop except for me and there was no customer, my shop was a small shop and unnoticeable, eventually a stray customer went in.

"Hello I just noticed this shop was open, and I was wondering what this shop sells" Asked the customer.

"The prices are on the catalogue" I said to him and pointed my finger at the catalogue near the counter which surprised him that it was the voice of a child that answered him, still the customer was interested, the customer was an apprentice adventurer so he bought some pills and left.

My next stray customer was man in his teens mumbling something which I overheard.

"Oh man, what am I gonna do, it's my wife's birthday, she's a student of a magic school and I don't know what she likes, I've been hovering from shop to shop but I don't know what to buy." Sad the teen who was married. It really isn't all that strange to be married while young in this world.

"Might I suggest this intelligence boosting accessory, the necklace one does the noticeable effect while the bracelet has half the effect."

"An intelligence boosting accessory?, that's too good to be true, what's the price?" Asked the married teen.

"The necklace is 25 gold and the the bracelet is 5 gold."

"That's so expensive, and I'm running out of time, at least it looks pretty I'll take two intelligence boosting bracelet."

"Here you go dear customer." I said to him as I handed him my merchandise and he left, he never noticed that a child was selling things to him as he was in deep thought.

Hours passed by and it was already evening and time to close shop, I wasn't very discouraged that I had only two customers that day, my shop was just a hobby. I thought as I locked the door and went home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

My name is Ben, I am an apprentice adventurer, today I'm in charge of supplies for a training excercise and my task was to buy recovery pills. Unfortunately today is my unlucky day because all the shops I visited to was all sold out of pills. I was about to give up and face the music but I noticed a small shop around the corner that sells pills. The shop has a strange name 'Eccentric Slime Emporium', I quickly found out that the products he sells were strange and dubious as well, as the pills were called slime pills, this is a scam I thought but I really couldn't bear to face the music so I just bought a thousand red slime pills and a thousand blue slime pills. I'm not really expecting anything and I'm probably gonna be scolded that I wasted the money but what is done is done. I quickly returned to the adventurers guild and handed the pills to receptionist who then distributed it to the whole guild, our guild branch in Rosenberg city is large you know. My hole I dug just got deeper.

Our group got ready to go to slime forest, there we fought lots of slimes, there were plenty of injuries left and right, surprisingly none of them is complaining, what the heck is going on, weren't the pills I bought a scam pill?.

"Ben" my captain called to me.

"Yes captain?" I replied nervously.

"I'm sorry captain" I replied reactively.

"Why are you sorry?"Asked Captain.

"It's about those pills, I bought them from a dubious shop, I'm sorry if they are not working right." I said in a sad voice ready to accept my punishment.

"Actually its about that, the pills work fine in fact the pills were actually delicious instead of the bitter ones we usually get, I actually came to ask you where you bought it at."Asked his captain.

"Ehh, so I'm not in trouble?."

"No you're not, so tell me where you bought it at?"

"It's at the far end corner at Marcus street where the unpopular products are sold, the shops name is 'eccentric slime emporium'." Said Ben earnestly.

"I see, we better order our pills from there from now on, we got better praises from our members about the pills."

"Okay captain."

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of Rosenberg city at the gate of Rosenberg magical institute, A male teen was pacing back and forth waiting for his wife.

"Honey sorry to keep you waiting."

"Anything for you Jessica."

"Oh Jerry your so caring." Said Jessica.

"Oh here Jessica, your birth day present." Said Jerry as he handed her a pair of bracelets.

"Thank you honey, they're beautiful, what are they called?" Asked a curious Jessica.

"They're called bracelet of intelligence, they're supposed to increase your intelligence I bought them at 5 gold each, there were a few of them that increases other traits but the shop owner recommended this one because the recipient was a mage." Said Jerry.

"Silly Jerry it's probably a scam, still it's beautiful I better go now, it's time for my test to be a full fledge magician wish me luck." Said Jessica.

"Good luck Jessica."

"Thanks."

At the Magic testing area Jessica was feeling calm she answered the written portion test of the exam calmly which was strange, she was a nervous wreck, she knew it and in fact her classmates knew it, so it felt very weird when she was calm, the second part of the test and also the final was the practical application of magic, they were asked to demonstrate the basics of magic. Half of the class produced only one basic spell and all the excellent students produces two spells or more, the students each performed one by one until it was Jessica's turn, she expected to fail this test or barely pass as she only has a small mana capacity, but surprisingly, she was able to cast all the four basic spells fireball, waterball, windblade and earthwall splendidly and she scored the highest which surprised her and the instructors as they checked everyone's mana capacity and Jessica's result were average.

Everyone quickly asked her how she did it but she only could remember that her husband told her about her gift the intelligence bracelets.

The rumors quickly spread and it reached the ears of the principal of the Rosenberg magic insitute about said intelligence bracelet. Said principal asked Jesica if they could truly test the bracelets if it was indeed an intelligence boosting item. It didn't take long, the results were positive and it caused an uproar to all the students, items increasing ones traits were increasingly rare and hoarded by the royal family and they found one here in the hands of Jesica.

"But that's impossible, my husband said to have bought this at 5 gold each and he said there were other items that boost other traits but the shop owner sold this one to him because the recipient was a magician." Explained Jessica which shocked the academy.

Jessica quickly called her husband to the magic institute about the information on where he bought these bracelets which surprised him at first but divulged it that he bought it at a shop called 'Eccentric Slime Emporium, at Marcus street.

"You mean that unpopular street?" Asked Jessica.

"Yes." Answered Jerry honestly.

Jessica and the others present in the room where they interrogated her husband quickly caused an uproar, this can only mean one thing, there was someone who was a master alchemist in Rosenberg City.

News quickly spread about the rumor of a master alchemist in Rosenberg city and the shop that was closed all week was strictly watched, there were many people trying to verify the rumor but the shop was empty.

Meanwhile, Zed was completely oblivious to his growing fame.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

This world is called Edea, the continent is divided into three continents, the human continent, the beastman continent and the the demon continent. The three continent are vying for supremacy so the world is in constant war, magic users, cultivation users, alchemist users, among those three, the world valued Alchemist more as they can cultivate geniuses on magic and cultivation users including alchemist themselves. It isn't far fetched that the world went into war for said alchemists. Speaking of alchemist, there will always be a mention of the city of Rosenberg, The city is very famous for producing countless famous alchemist like the brothers Edward and Alphonse Elric who found and created the philosopher stone many millennia ago, Rosenberg is also a neutral city to which the three continents of the beastman, demon, and the human territory covet wholeheartedly so it makes sense that the city of Rosenberg has many spies belonging to the three powerhouses from the demon city capital of Xaos, the beast man capital of Passion and the human capital of Victoria.

All around the world the world some form of sect or magical institute are currently popping up with the world with the goal of nurturing geniuses to raise military power of the country, it wasn't even far fetched that all side has a hero summoning rituals that were used. Heroes proved to be geniuses when it came to cultivation and magical studies and practices as history records proved their heroic deeds to all countries, currently there are no summoned heroes alive but many of their descendants roam the world.

The news of a new Master alchemist from the city of Rosenberg quickly reached the ears of the three powerhouses and each side has sent representative of their respective faction towards the city of Rosenberg to curry favor for this mysterious Alchemist.

Meanwhile at the City of Rosenberg, the rumors of a master alchemist has began to spread like wildfire and it even reached to he ears of Zed who was leisurely living about his day gather slime cards and pre ordering slotted necklaces and bracelets.

Zed wasn't concerned for this so called Master alchemist as he himself was just a regular kid with a special ability and has a small hobby of opening a small shop in the middle of nowhere, and a Master Alchemist certainly has nothing to do with him.

A week has passed and Zed was planning on opening his store again, he wore his mask and donned a robe with stylized design fit for a merchant, but just as he was about to to enter his unpopular Marcus street, there seems to be a lot of people filling up the street, so much people that he could not even get to his shop. Then there was a disturbance ahead in front of his shop, from the looks of it there were many factions, their voices where all over the place.

"Well, well, well, why don't you go make way for the Rosenberg guild you guys." Said a muscled man with black spiky hair.

"Shut your trap Mr. Gon Freecs, you don't have monopoly on this street." Said a lithe white fur haired wolfman who looks like he was agitated, one would notice that he was a beastman.

"What is Silent white beast of the Beast continent doing here now, Mr. Killua Zoldyck." Asked Gon.

"Now now, why don't you two calm down." said a blonde haired man with the air of nobility, the most prominent feature on this man was his black bat wings and horn.

"Very funny Necromancer Jade Curtis don't play dumb, as the representative of the human capital, I Hitsugaya Toshiro certainly won't back out from a challenge from both the beastman and the demon faction, come Mr. Gon freecs get away from those barbarians." Said a young white haired man on the other side.

There were many people spectating this event as it unfolded. Zed fearing for his life while looking at these monstrous people especially in front of

his humble shop, he didn't feel like going to his shop anymore and quickly left, he didn't even see a silhouette of his brother Allen Fanon who came to seek guidance from the mysterious alchemist that day.

* * *

Zed was in no rush to earn money, but he was still very irritated, it has been six months, he visited his shop every Friday but his shop was still very crowded, he was grumpy, he now heard the full story from the rumor mill that his shop was the shop of the unknown and mysterious Alchemist which was all baloney to him, he was was just selling simple pill alternative, it wasn't until the rumor that it wasn't the pills they were after but the necklaces and bracelets instead. They were very interested in the the higher level of alchemical study and magical properties that can be imbued in the items, the advance art of alchemy to reach new height that it branched of within a new realm, a new realm called enchanting, and said person whose profession was called enchanter. This was all explained one friday when The headmaster of the magical institute of Resenburg named Merlin who calmly explained the mysterious phenomenon. So it wasn't an mysterious Alchemist they were looking for but the legendary Enchanter instead.

Shock filled the people of Rosenberg, a legendary enchanter has appeared in their fair city, this hasn't happened since many millennia ago.

That information was supposed to be top secret, but someone had to explain and blurt it out, now not only Zeds head was sought after, he just now became a must have for the worlds respective faction, be it human, beastman or demon.

Zed was bored, he can't do his hobby and outlet his stress, it wasn't until he remembered that this was a fantasy world, anything is possible, since they already have demons and beastmen, then it wouldn't be far fetched that this world has slaves, it didn't really took long to verify this just ask around and someone will point your to a right direction.

That was Zeds new goal, he needed a stress relief and some heavy petting from a female slave beastman is a must and it was Mans romance from his previous world, said act and action was called Mofu~mofu.

"Must get my Mofu~mofu." Zed vowed in his heart as he doubled his efforts in hunting and turning slime into cards.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Naruto, the head of the house of Fanon has always been thinking of his family, his daughters were currently married to three prominent family within Rosenberg, the Elric's, the Hearfelia's and the Ketchum's.

The Elrics were prominent in alchemy like the Fanons, The Hearfelia's were a prominent merchant family and the Ketchum's were famous for their taming and breeding monster beasts. Ana, Adelle and Anice were well taken care off, his successor Allen was already a genius and he has nothing left to teach him, Allen is always humble and willing to learn more that he event went to that mysterious alchemist's shop, sadly he never showed up, but his son Allen hasn't given up, especially since news that this Alchemist is a renowned Enchanter instead. His second son on the other hand he noticed, that he frequently went outside the house, he was worried, he should study more. That's it maybe he should call in a favor from his best friend / associate Sasuke Uchiha, the head of the Uchiha sect.

Naruto Fanon took no hesitation and wrote a letter to his friend explaining everything about his second son who he is very worried about his future.

A week passed and the man of the hour Sasuke Uchiha arrived at the house of Fanon, before everything else, he Sasuke Uchiha was head of the Uchiha sect and as such, disciples within his sect where elites and has high standards, even if it was a request from his friend he couldn't admit his friends son in his sect without testing his aptitude so he had to secretly test Naruto Fanon's son. Sasuke was now thinking on how to broach the subject since he received the letter from Naruto, he was standing and contemplating in silence at the front of the Fanons family residence.

"Forgive me Naruto."He said as the five wolf tattoos in Sasuke shoulder glowed and five battle wolf appeared under his command, the five battle wolf and Sasuke shared their senses and guided him to attack Zed which he located in the Fanons courtyard, he then set up a barrier isolating Zed from the outside world, it was barely noticeable. The five wolf sneakily surrounded Zed stealthily, Sasuke and his wolf observed the teen who was in a daze thing king about something(yes the mofu~mofu), The 5 wolves suddenly pounced at Zed which startled Zed but instead of Zed's one sided surprise, Sasuke too was surprised as five glowing energy shield construct surrounded Zed and all the five battle wolves were repelled.

Saskuke quickly composed himself and let his wolves attack again but this time he was confused, Zed shouted "Card attack!" and an energy beam attack came faster than most attacks propelled from Zed's hand into one of the Sasuke's wolf, oh he could see the attack slowly with his mystic Sharingan eyes but the wold could not dodge the energy attack that came from Zed which hit one of the wolf severely injuring it, if it was a regular battle wolf, it would have died, but Sasuke's battlewolf were elected veterans that he trained himself so it survived Zed's attack.

Sasuke's remaining four battlewolf howled in unison, this was one of a battlewolves ability, reinforcement howling which calls allies to the battlewolves side, five become ten, ten become fifteen, fifteen become twenty.

Sasukes test was already passed by Zed but he wanted to know what Zed would do when he was outnumbered, would he cower and run, or fight a losing battle or do something else, this was now a test of Zed's character as well as Zed's Dao heart. Zed already passed his Uchiha sect test but this and that are completely different. Sasuke was about to order his wolf to attack Zed, but then he felt it, his wolves felt it, a ripple came from behind Zed a lone floating energy card floated above Zed, Sasuke recognized this card, this card almost killed one of his elites battlewolf in one hit, then another card appeared, one became two, two became four, four became eight and eight became sixteen and sixteen became thirty two. It hovered dangerously in the air and could launch a deadly attack at any moment.

"You pass." Said Sasuke breaking the tension as his wolves dissolves in to motes of light and the wolves returned to Sasuke shoulder as tattoos.

Seeing that the danger in Zed's life was over, the energy cards above his head returned to his spell deck slot and disappeared.

"I passed what?." Zed asked.

"You passed the test."

"What test?."

"The Uchiha sect test, didn't your father tell you anything, according to his letter, he was sending you to my Uchiha sect, one of the most elite sects within the human country."

"No he didn't, in fact this is the first time I heard of it."

"Ohh."

"Ohh indeed." It took a moment to sunk in.

"Naruto!(Father!)" Both Naruto and Sasuke Shouted, the shout could be heard all throughout Rosenberg city.

Meanwhile with Naruto Fanon.

"Oh Shit!." Said Naruto as he recognize both the voice the shouted his name.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Naruto Fanon, the head of the Fanon family, a loving father, a doting husband a man with many Albus dumboldore like titles was in deep shit. For all his loving and for the greater good like thinking he had, he had overlooked one important thing, that was the subject to the changes itself and who it pertained too. He forgot to tell his second son the plans he had set in motion.

We can can see Naruto Fanon in a dogeza position, prostrating himself to his second son and his special friend/ acquaintance/ business partner, Mr. head sect patriarch Sasuke Uchiha.

"So on a level of one to ten, how badly did I screw up?." Asked Naruto apprehensively.

"Eleven, do you know that your hired hand attacked me with five battlewolves without any notice, all trained to elite level, that was at the beginning, it turned into twenty batttlewolves in the end."

"Sasuke, how could you do that to Zed my darling cute defenseless son..., wait, wait, wait, how come there's at the end and how come you are not wounded, Ahhh, I get it Sasuke went easy on you and only pretended to fight giving you a free pass in his sect, I get it now, you have my full gratitude Mr. Sasuke Uchiha for your leniency, I will never forget this favor and I will try to repay you." Said Naruto in one breath in understanding.

"Stuff your favor, I didn't do anyone any favor I fought your son with my full strenth of my battlewolves and he won, he passed my test and my hidden test with flying colors, there's just one tiny problem, why didn't you tell me that your second son is a veteran warrrior?." Said Sasuke to Naruto.

"Hahahaha, nice joke, Zed?, a veteran warrior, I'm only an adept warrior myself and I see Zed at the house most of the time and you are telling me, he is a veteran warrior?." Said Naruto looking straight into his eyes.

"You're not joking, you're not lying either, you're being completely serious, my god, then that means, YESSS! My second son is not useless and incompetent!." Said Naruto standing up and dancing.

"Oh yeah, whose you're daddy, oh yeah whose got a talented son." Said Naruto dancing, completely ignoring the audience in the room looking at him like an idiot.

One

Two

Three

Four

Five minutes passed and Naruto is still dancing and looking like and idiot.

"E,e,Ahem." Said Sasuke breaking Naruto's tirade.

"Umm please forget on what you just saw." Said Naruto.

"Anywho, Zed, you're going to go to the Uchiha sect and become a man, find me a daughter-in-law will you, sob!, they grow up so fast, next thing you know is that you're an alchemy Master." Said Naruto mumbling about grandchildren.

"Father, father!." That got Naruto's attention.

"I still haven't forgiven you for making a decision without my consent."

"Well what do you want, I already apologized, you're not going to tell you're mother are you?." Said Naruto sweating.

"Please, please, anything but that!." Said Naruto pleading while kneeling.

"Anything?..., then I want a..." Said Zed.

"What was that I couldn't hear you."

"I said I want female beastman slave." I said with a straight face.

"..."

"..."

"My god you're serious, my god, in this case I really will have grand children, approve!, oh, I thought this day wouldn't come, my son has become a man..., manlier." Said Naruto jumping up and down, he then took something from his storage ring, that something was another storage ring.

"Here son, this here is a storage ring that contains a hundred thousand gold, take this as your early advancement to adulthood present." Said Naruto in a smile.

"Take care of him will you Sasuke." said Naruto while crying in happiness.

" I will,... what a filial family." Said Sasuke leaving with Zed in tow.

"Man that messed up, I'm getting hitched at twelve years old, I'm not gettting my mofu~mofu but a snu~snu, they actually considered leaving bloodlines here a filial duty instead of my original world, this world rocks, mofu~mofu, banzai, snu~snu banzai, loosing my virginity, banzai!." I thought as walked before my patriarch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

"Mr. Sasuke, do we have time to go to a slave market?" I asked him with pleading eyes.

"No, and call me patriarch, were heading to the Uchiha sect post haste, the tension in the air in Rosenberg city is not good for my health, something about an Enchanter, that's got nothing to do with us, we might as well get out of this mess when we can so we can avoid trouble from the three major powers." Sasuke explained.

It made sense, the tension on Resenberg has been at all time high, like a keg waiting to explode. Zed was feeling guilty that he started to cause this phenomenon but not by much, he learned from novels that strength was everything, his plan to make his life a pleasurable, and somewhat ordinary went down the drain. Such thoughts were far away now and since he showed some ability, a certain expectation is expected from him. There were many abilities and skills that this world posses but he was only a card master and bound by that class, he wasn't a gamer where he has access to skill books and boom, overpowered result was achieved. Nope, he was bound by the card Master class, still he was very lucky to have a class at all but he was far from powerful, his class is geared towards the summoner and crafting profession branch on the field. He can only create a version of health and mana pills bound by the monsters he could turn into cards, there were no guarantee he would encounter a monster that would substitute as a cultivator or magician breaking stage pill, even if he were to find the specific monster, it would be a strong one, so he had put some thought these past year and continued to level his current summons as his main bread and butter and creating pills was just a side job. It was supposed to slowly let him gain strength and wealth but that was a plan ruined by some circumstance. Still though his status as an Enchanter would be highly valued but he had no plans to join a faction that would result in him gaining the animosity from the two major powers. It would be best for him to stay neutral.

These thought were running through Zed's mind over the journey to the Uchiha Sect, his patriarch way of communicating had such a colorful language, the art of grunting and the bizarre noise humming made one guess what the Uchiha patriarch had intended to speak. We encountered some monsters and bandit here and there but they were dealt with personally by the patriarch. I couldn't exactly show my hand so I just helped by using traditional martial arts which was very awful as I don't have a skill related to that aspect on my class which baffled the Uchiha patriarch more, "How come he was defeated by such a brat, he saw that Zed has the agility and intuition of an expert but lacked the strength necessary to kill and defeat enemy consecutively with pure martial arts, oh Zed has the stamina he noticed but, he just lacked strength, then it fit, Zed wasn't fit to be a warrior but he was an expert magician, now that the Uchiha patriarch looked at it in that perspective, Zed became a much more prospective disciple in his sect, who in this whole continent ever heard of a physically agile and intuitive magician?, some can be counted by one hand in the annnals of the history of Edea, oh he has struck rich in finding this disciple, he will have to guide this disciple carefully or he could just raise this disciple like he did with the rest of his disciples and let nature run its course, yes, that probably is for the best" Were the thought of the Uchiha patriarch.

The journey to the Uchiha sect was finally completed and we were greeted by two elders of the sect who introduced themselves as Itachi and Shisui. Correction, they were grand elders and more of the second highest pecking order of the sect. Itachi was in charge of magician disciples while Shisui was in charge of the pill concocting disciples while the patriarch was in charge of the cultivators is what I concluded from what I gleamed through the interaction of the three.

"Itachi, I have brought in a prospective magician disciple on your branch of the sect, I personally tested him myself, he's a core disciple level, please take good care of him."

"Yes patriarch." Itachi said while feeling of excitement can be felt rolling of him in waves.

"I leave him in your capable hands, come Shisui we have a lot to talk about, Itachi come to the meeting room later after you have accommodated our new disciple." Said Sasuke.

"Yes patriarch."

"Come disciple let us head to your new home." Said Itachi.

"Yes elder." I bowed as I followed the elder, we passed by many buildings and pagodas with Chinese designs along the way and the elder introduced me to the important buildings like the cultivation/magic research pavilion, pill concocting building, beast taming building, talisman and formation building, resource exchange building, the market district, training grounds and their famous life and death arena.

After grand elder Itachi explained the buildings, he quickly explained the hierarchy of the sect, the top is the patriarch followed my the grand elders, there followed by elders, then there are the successors who were groomed to be elders by their respective fields followed by the core disciples, inner disciples and outer disciples.

The treatment also increases the higher the rank, from lowest of the outer disciples were provided with simple huts and a few low grade spirit stones a month, inner disciples reicieve more low grade spirit stones and are given cultivation pills and a large house, a core disciples live in a mansions catered by servants, they also have access medium grade spirit stones higher efficacy medecine pills. Successors are given cultivation caves with an array formation to boost their cultivation they also given high grade pills and high grade spirit stones for consumption. All of them have access to the cultivation/ magic research pavilion for techniques which varies through ranks and depending on your rank you can access higher cultivation and magic techniques.

"This here is your assigned mansion with ten servants, you are expected to care for your servants as it is your obligation and responsibility to supervise their cultivation and provide resources for them. Every year there will be a ranking tournament that will decide your rank in this sect. From 1 to 10nth will be the succesors while the 11th to 100th will be the core disciples 101th to 1000 is the inner disciples and the rest are outer disciples, you must be pretty talented to be evaluated by Patriarch to a core disciple, you are free to do whatever you wish, what is required of you will be to attend the mandatory yearly ranking which will decide your status within the sect, to wither or to flourish and prosper, it is in your hands now, do not disappoint the patriarch." Elder Itachi said in a stern tone as he left.

As soon as the elder left the many servants came in and greeted me, the most noticeable servants was the one who was the head servant named Sebastian who was very professional, reminds me of an anime of a certain earl phantomhive.

"We greet master, from now on our lives are in your hands." Said all my servants in unison as the bowed to me

I keep getting reminded of my new responsibilities but nonetheless accepted them.

"Acknowledged, what's the status on the mansion?." I asked Sebastian who looked sad.

"Truthfully the house is in terrible state and is in need of immediate repairs, the furniture were all sold to provide for the debt that our last master incurred and our provisions are low just enough to scrap by." Said Sebastian in a downcast voice.

"Tell me how much does a low to high spiritual stones cost in currency?." I asked them curiously.

"Lowe spirit stones one gold coins master, while medium spirit stones cost fifty gold coins and high spirit stones are a hundred gold each." Said Sebastian.

"I see." I said as I pondered.

I waved my hand and a spirit bag appeared in my hand.

"Sebastian inside this spirit bag contains fifty thousand gold coins fourty thousand are to be spent on the house, the furnitures, food and whatever is needed while the ten thousand coins are for you and the servants to use for your daily needs and cultivation.

"Tell me Sebastian how do you estimate this amount will last for our mansion spending.

"Truthfully my lord with this amount we can sustain ourselves for ten years frugally, five years if we spent regularly." Said Sebastian with worshipping expression.

"Good, but I expect the worse, stock our houselold and make the repairs, buy furnitures and buy some spirit wheat and spirit vegetables as well as some spirit animals for rearing to make ourself self-reliant and self sufficient, I estimate with this fund it should last us for a year, I expect you guys to take care for the farming and the animal raising." I said with a stern expression.

"It will be our pleasure my lord." Said Sebastian and the servants happily, never have they seen such a benevolent and rich aster who would take good care of them. Zed didn't know but that act bought them their loyalty to him.

"Good, if there are any emergencies and problems that that need to be discussed, come see me." I said as I went inside the mansion and Sebastian guided me to my master room.

* * *

Sebastian and the other servants were excited and happy as if pumped by chicken blood, their mansion which was the poorest of condition was always mocked and was ridiculed with disdain from other core disciples servants before because of their incompetent master, of course their cultivation and resources which were limited had now became scarce and progress in cultivation came to a standstill, but hat all changed today, today a new master came by the name of Zed, he didn't introduce his last name, maybe some reason prevented him but one thing is certain, his master is rich and benevolent, extremely so, I mean who would shell out that amount of money to fix a downtrodden mansion and cultivation resources for its servants, just as he and the other servants were in despair, that day came as their master's hand extended to them and gave them a miracle. He handed over generous funds to spend for the repairs and all round expenses for the mansions as well as cultivation funds for him and the servants, very generous funds I might add. Just as I showed him to his master bedroom, me and he other servants quickly began to buy the needed materials to fix the house, we brought in furnitures, spirit food, spirit seeds, spirit wheats and many more and other miscellaneous items and product, this all happened in a day, but we were pumped with energy that the tattered mansion transformed overnight into a decent mansion, nothing too extravagant but the mansion did recover to its glory days. Me and the other servants quickly exchanged some our portion of gold into low spirit stones. We decided to exchange a hundred low spirit stones each that should last us half a year and there have some plenty gold left for them to spend on whatever they wish.

"Master is such a good master." Thought Sebastian.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Usually guilds hand out missions and rewards like the adventurers guild in novels, but in Edea the Sects works as guilds in the same manner, from monster hunting, to escort mission, to pill making, and many other miscellaneous jobs the sects does it all. The most popular among sect missions these day are bounty hunting, the dangers and risk are high but the rewards are great. Sect, missions, adventurer guilds, sounds like Fairy Tail in a nutshell.

Since Zed is in charge of ten servants the first thing he did was get ready for the day and and went the the Resources exchange building to make some more money, sure he already has gold coins enough to last several years, but it's the principle of the matter that counts. The resources exchange building is where one can do sect jobs as well exchange valuable items for sect points. These can come in monster carcass, monster core, pills exchange, and many others can be exchanged for sect points which can then be exchange for rare items, rare techniques and rare concocting pills and recipe to rare monster beasts.

I glanced at the mission board, what I need right now is a monster hunting quest, specifically a repeatable one. Goblins extermination is out, slime hunting is too far, boar hunting is no good, what's this, Piyo hunting? It's repeatable too.

From what the description of Piyo was is that it is a low level red bird magic beast that can cast low level fire magic, it can't fly and can only walk and run, basically a magic chicken. Their habitat is located at mount Suzaku. Their egg is nutritious and their adult carcass contains small magic stones and it's meat is delicious, they are favorite among outer disciples but the biggest trait the Piyo have is their breeding, they breed all year long and their eggs hatch within a day and their maturation is one week.

Mt. Suzaku is basically infested with them, the mission proof this time is to bring the carcass of a Piyo, young Piyo carcass can be exchanged for 5 sect points, and adult Piyo can be exchanged for 25 sect points while an egg Piyo can be exchange for 50 sect points due to its fast growing trait. Most sect disciples uses a stasis talisman which can be exchanged for 25 sect points to get the Piyo's eggs. Piyos are notoriously cowardly and will run the moment one is seen. Due to the nature of of this mission outer disciples usually team up in this mission

This is the perfect mission for me. I forgot to tell you that I had gotten a new skill I didn't use before, which was perfect for this mission.

 **Skill:**

 **Card formation level 1- uses cards as catalyst to cast an array formation the larger the the number of catalyst the the larger the effect and range the formation array. The higher the level the larger types of array formation can be used.**

 **Sub-skill:**

 **Card Sealing formation level 1- Seals territory to prevent escape. Current consumption, 1 card is equal to one meter seal territory, 500 durability.**

Since I was using this mission as a cover to collect monster cards this is the perfect opportunity for me.

It took a while two hour horse ride from the sect to Mt. Suzaku. The foot of the mountain were filled with small villages filled with shops and facilities, there were many small villages that represent their respective sect, an outpost if you will. It didn't take long where I saw the Uchiha sect banner and entered the village. The guard guarding the village entrance who saw my Uchiha sect robe didn't bother me, from what I heard, each villages has a respective toll fee as each village has different specialties and products that came from their sect for business. Inside the Uchiha village there was a popular facility called the teleportation array, I could have used this array to travel from the Uchiha sect to here but that would attract too much attention as it costs ten gold coins or ten low spirit stones to activate it. I gave a quick glance at the facility and went onwards to the side of the mountain. From here it is a Dog eat world which basically means its lawless. With how big Mt. Suzaku is, nobody would think how many lives were lost here, there is another reason why this mountain is called mount Suzaku beside the Piyo regarded to be close to the legendary phoenix, it is to test the mettle of each sect disciples with the chaotic conflict here, only those who survive can be reborn as a strong disciple just like the phoenix concept.

"Friend, wanna team up?" Were many disciples shouting left and right.

"I'm sorry, but I'm actually here to test myself." I explained to them in a calm manner.

"I see." Were the response of the many sect disciples that I refused.

After the sight of Zed's body is no longer within vision the disciples quickly turned into a different tune

"How arrogant, how dare he not give me face, quick follow him and teach him a lesson."

"Fool, only an amature would accept this mission alone, what's the use of us following him, he probably won't get much Piyo and the danger increases along with many other sect disciples here, even if we don't trouble him, others will do it for us, it's like borrowing another's knife to kill him." Explained the boss disciple.

"Boss is so smart, come let us go on our own hunt."

Meanwhile, as I walked farther away I decided to run towards the deeper part of the mountain to avoid unnecessary trouble although the Piyo's there are stronger but I estimate that it is no match for me. I ran in a normal pace which is fast by normal standards, I quickly notice many people running behind me, it is as I expected, but I had that in my calculation. I ran for thirty minutes more towards the top of the mountain, my pursuers already gave up in the first ten minutes of following me. I arrived at a decent spot where I saw a gathering of Piyo's from a distance I then activated my card sealing formation and inserted fifty cards as the skill activated to form a sealing formation of fifty meters.

"It's show time, I said as summoned 2 red slime 2 blue slime and 2 holy slime. Now you must be wondering where I got those extra slimes, it's simple, most of you may have noticed that slimes can divide itself in increase its number in games, well it turned out to be true, when my slimes reach level one hundred they automatically produce a copy of itself with the same skills as the original, this is known as transcendence skill.

With the help of my slimes of very high levels and the card sealing formation I quickly turned many Piyo's into cards, it took 3 hours and I harvested a sum of 1000 Piyo's cards, and 150 Piyo's eggs stored in my inter-spacial storage skill which acts as a stasis talisman substitute.

Since I the had time, I then used card item conversion and acquired 3000 low regeneration pills, that's right my card conversion is at a high level now that there's no more failure and I get bonus items instead, as for the low regeneration pills here's its effect, restores fifty energy or health points every 20 seconds for ten minutes. I was satisfied with my haul. I headed back to the Uchiha village, along the way I encountered many bullies who who wanted my harvest my stuff, but luck was on my side as I turned the tables around and got their harvest instead, by the time I arrived at the Uchiha village the spoils I gathered turned into quite a considerate sum, I then exchanged 300 adult Piyo's carcass which were the spoils I obtained that in turn which netted me 7500 sect points, since there were 300 adult Piyo's carcass, then there is also 300 low monster core that came from the Piyo's, each low monster core cost 25 sect points which gained me another 7,500 sect points. curious I checked the rewards points needed for the cultivation breakthrough pills.

Elementary Profound Realm pill- helps breakthrough to this realm by 60%- 500 sect points.

Nascent Profound Realm pill-helps breakthrough to this realm by 60%- 2,000 sect points.

True Profound Realm pill- helps breakthrough to this realm by 50%- 6,000 sect points.

Spirit Profound Realm pill- helps breakthrough to this realm by 50%- 18,000 sect points.

Earth Profound Realm pill- helps breakthrough to this realm by 50%- 54,000 sect points.

The higher reals such as Sky Profound Realm, Emperor Profound Realm, Tyrant Profound Realm, Sovereign Profound Realm, Divine Profound Realm and Saint Profound Realm pills are simply not included as the the ingredient to make their pills are exaggeratingly expensive that they are hoarded jealously by the the sect and some does not posses it at all due to rarity.

Meanwhile the points needed for the spiritual stones where.

Low grade spirit stones- 10 sect points.

Medium grade spirit stone- 100 sect points.

High grade spirit stone- 1,000 sect points.

Finished with what I had been browsing I then headed back to the Uchiha sect and rode my horse that I had parked at the Uchiha sect stable.

Due the the many cards I spent during that card skill formation my skills leveled up and gained new skills. I just didn't expect it to be many and useful to boot.

 **Skill:**

 **Card formation level 6- uses cards as catalyst to cast an array formation the larger the the number of catalyst the the larger the effect and range the formation array. The higher the level the larger types of array formation can be used.**

 **Sub-skills:**

 **Card Sealing formation level 6- Seals territory to prevent escape. Current consumption, 1 card is equal to six meter seal territory, 3500 durability.**

 **Card Bewilderment formation level 1- Creates territory to make an illusion formation. Current consumption, 1 card is equal to one meter seal territory, 500 durability.**

 **Card Barrier formation level 1- creates territory and makes a [defense] barrier, higher level can apply different types of barrier. Current consumption, 1 card is equal to one meter seal territory, 500 durability.**

 **Card Concealment formation level 1- Creates territory to hide movement inside the territory from prying eyes. Current consumption, 1 card is equal to one meter seal territory, 500 durability.**

 **Card dungeon formation level 1- Creates territory to make a dungeon filled with monsters. Current level of territory is equal to one meter for one card.**

 **Dungeons available:**

 **-Empty**

 **-Slime**

 **Card escape formation level 1- uses cards to stimulate energy needed to attack formations to break it. Current level attack power 1,000.**

I didn't expect to obtain such a big harvest that I didn't notice I was drooling at the thought of the slime dungeon monsters although it is a nerfed version, still it will be quite an investment.

I'm finally going back in slime action baby.

* * *

Authors Note: OMG today hits the 10k word mark, usually my fics don't survive that long to reach more than 10k words. It's sad but true.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Secret realms are realms that are connected to another spacial dimensions mostly filled with treasures, rare plants and cultivation resources but most of all it is accompanied by many dangers such as traps and high level magic beasts.

Secret realms are sought after by the higher powers used to obtain many cultivation resources or used to farm and produce said cultivation resources. When a new secret realm is discovered many sects fight for what the resources and treasure that is inside.

"What's this?, secret realm?, why do I need such a thing when I have the card dungeon formation that is equivalent to ID create from the gamer albeit my card dungeon formation is nerfed as the consumption of cards used to fuel the dungeon are numerous at early levels." I thought as I read a jade slip containing information about a new secret realm opening near Mt. Suzaku.

Members of the Uchiha sect are encourage to enter this secret realm and form groups that is supervised by core disciples, one may choose to ignore this message but I know better, one will be branded as a coward and from all the knowledge from my novels tells me is that 'face' is the most important in the cultivation world.

I decided to go to the resources exchange building only to see that it was full of outer disciples. I observed what was happening inside, Many core disciples were recruiting many outer disciples, but many wised up as the core disciples used this opportunity to extort spirit stones to get a spot to enter the secret realm.

"Sigh, those core disciples are so despicable, I have to pay them spirit stones for me to get into their group to enter the secret realm, I'm broke." Said one disciples.

"Hahaha, look at those poor outer disciples, they don't have enough low spirit stones to join my group, well I already got fifty outer disciples to join me, I really lucked out with this money making scheme, and with me as the last core disciple, I naturally reap the benefits, come let us head into the the secret realm to mount Suzaku." Said the haughty core disciple as he left with his group.

"Sigh, we can do nothing, we're so poor, we can't pay the core disciples." Said many of the outer disciples who still lingered on the resources exchange building hoping to get lucky.

Once I finished spectating the scene before me, I headed inside the building to look for the receptionist who handles requests and contracts.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Said the receptionist.

"Yes, I would like to put up the request here is the contents of my request, I core disciple Zed will recruit 200 outer disciples of the equivalent of the Nascent profound realm and above, I Core disciple Zed will provide an equivalent of red and blue pills and a space bag to each disciple who adhere to my request, these resources are to supply them for the campaign to the secret realm at Mt. Suzaku, I require a contract stating in exchange for the mentioned services I provided above, the rewards from the secret realm one obtains, ten percent of the rewards will be given to this core disciple Zed."I said to the receptionist.

"Okay, I wrote all of that down, will you pay gold coins or sect points for this commission?" Said the receptionist.

"Sect points please."I replied automatically.

"That will be 500 sect points for this request." The receptionist said.

"I will so need 200 space bag." I said to the receptionist.

"That will be an additional 10,000 sect points." Said the receptionist dumbfounded by the requests as no one she encountered was this generous, the other disciples didn't even bother putting a request and directly approached the outer disciples for this secret realm expedition.

"Okay." I said as I handed the receptionist with my core disciple badge and she scanned it using a talisman to deduct my sect points for this transaction. I also received my 200 space bag that will be used for this mission.

"I'll be back tomorrow." I said as I went back to my mansion.

Later that day, the receptionist finally posted my request.

Curious, the disciples who gathered there who were loitering around hoping for a miracle browsed at the request bored since all the prominent core disciples already went to the secret realm.

"Omg, everyone look at this request, there still a core disciple recruiting for the secret realm, it states that he will provide pills and a space bag, I can't believe it a space bag, in exchange he will only take ten percent of our harvest when we successfully complete the secret realm." The disciple shouted.

"WHAT!."

"It's true, the only requirement is the disciple of the Nascent profound realm and above can be recruited, lucky I am already at the True profound realm, sign me up." Said an excited disciple.

It didn't take long, the request caused an uproar among the outer disciples, waves upon waves decided to sign up but someone blocked them.

"Wait my fellow disciples, we know that all of us want this chance to go to the secret realm but only two hundred of us will be recruited, here's what I suggest, we will have a tournament and the 200 strongest will sign up."

"Sounds fair."

"I agree."

"Only the strongest should sign up for Senior core disciple Zed, we would lose face if we send in weaklings to the secret realms and it would not only affect Zed's face but ours and the Uchiha sects face."

"Yes, then its decided."

Unknowingly Zed harvested the elite of the elite among the outer disciples 150 Spirit profound realm disciples and 50 exceptional True profound realm disciples.


End file.
